If fate had chosen a different path
by TheLadyRaven
Summary: What would happen if Ebony and Jay met in a world in which the virus never happened? Please Read and Review!
1. At the Cafe

A/N I do not own "The Tribe" or any of the characters. They belong to Cloud 9 and Raymond Thompson. This is my version of if Ebony met Jay in a world where the virus never occurred. So please read and review thanks.  
  
The door to a black sports car swung open and Ebony stepped outside. Her long blonde hair was braided and a few strands were pulled back from her face. A pair of tight jeans clung to her hips and a black top hugged her body. She slung her purse over a shoulder as she headed into the coffee shop. Glancing around she recognized a few familiar faces from school, the blonde girl Ellie and the smooth talking Lex who was currently trying to get in with some girl with short black hair.  
"Huh... Siva didn't show yet." She looked around the small and rather bright room but saw no sign of her older university bound sister. Sighing she sought out a table near the window and plopped down into the soft arm chair. Just as she was beginning to grow impatient her cell phone rang. Ruffling through her bag she pulled out the sleek silver phone.  
"Hello?" said Ebony cooly. "...Ebony, it's me Siva." Came Siva's voice over the line. "Where are you? I thought you said you were meeting me here at 4? And it's already half past." Inquired Ebony in an annoyed tone. "I know I know, it's just that the program I have to design for class is taking longer than I expected.." Said Siva with a sigh. Ebony had had about enough. "Fine...work on your paper then. I'll be alright without you. I'll see you at Mom and Dad's on Saturday then..."She said and hung up the phone before Siva had a chance to reply.  
Since she was already here she figured she might as well indulge herself to an iced mocachino. She climbed out of her comfortable position and headed to the stand. She handed the cashier five dollars for her drink then when she turned to head back to her seat she saw some guy had taken it.  
"Excuse me...what do you think you're doing?" Said Ebony one hand on her hip and the other clutching her beverage. "Well...I'd like to call this sitting." Said the man with a smirk. "This is my table...and you're at it. It kind of makes it hard for a girl to sit down and enjoy her coffee." Said Ebony with her famous attitude. "In that case I concede." Said the man getting to his feet. He was quite a bit taller than her even after the fact that Ebony was wearing three inch heeled boots. "Now that wasn't so difficult was it?" She said as she took her seat, crossing her legs as she gazed him over. "No but now I am tableless..."He said his voice trailing off as he caught her staring at him. Liking what she saw she flashed him a sweet smile. "You can sit here if you like, just... tell me your name first so I am not having coffee with a complete and total stranger." She said taking a sip of her drink.  
He nodded to her and returned with a cup of hot tea in one hand and a large blueberry muffin in the other. He sat his things down and took a seat across from Ebony. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" She asked folding her arms as she watched him start to devour his muffin piece by piece. "But that would take the fun of seeing you with a frustrated look on your face." He said laughing slightly.  
Ebony sat straight up her carmel cheeks turning a slight shade of red. "Great a comedian." She thought to herself. She played with her braids nervously glancing around the room when she spied Salene enter with her friend Pride. They immediately saw Ebony and headed over, not noticing the guy sitting with her.  
"Hey, I thought you were gonna go hang out with your sister..." Said Salene finally eying the handsome man accompanying her. "Hello Ebony." Said Pride slowly. Ebony smiled at him but wondered why they were still just standing there instead of pulling up chairs and sitting down. "Who's your friend?" Asked Salene taking a sip of Ebony's mocachino. "He actually never told..." Ebony started to say when she was cut off. "My name is Jay. " He said looking more at Ebony than at Salene.  
"Well Pride, I think we should get our coffee and head out before...we are late." Said Salene giving Pride a more than obvious wink. "Right...well can't afford to be late now can we. I'll see you in Environmental Science Ebony?" He said as if he was unsure if she was going to appear in class at all. "Sure. I'll call you tonight Salene." Said Ebony as Salene grabbed two coffees and pulled Pride out the door.  
She watched her friends walk out of sight and when she turned back she noticed Jay was looking at her. She bit her lip and looked back at him. "So...Ebony. Your friends had to leave in a hurry." He said raising a brow. "Salene is always on the go and Pride's always been weird. I guess you are stuck with me." Said Ebony gazing at the floor before glancing at him sideways. "Actually, my friend has just arrived." He nodded to the door where a boy with shaggy brown hair was standing. "I'm so stupid to think he was gonna come here alone." Thought Ebony. Regaining her composure she picked up the empty cup and tossed it in the recepticle. "Well I'll leave you to it." She said as if she didn't care. Giving him one more smile she exited the cafe. 


	2. A long phone call

Ebony sat at a large oak table with her mother and father, both well to do successful business people who had little time for her or her sisters. Her father was still dressed in his suit from work, his tie loosened a little about his neck. Her mother wore a white blouse and a pair of dress pants. She closely resembled Ebony except for the eyes, those were her fathers. After pushing the remains of her salad around on her plate for a few minutes she yawned. "May I be excused? I have a lot of work to do...and to be honest I'm quite tired." Ebony seemed to be telling rather than asking, not that it would make much of a difference she wouldn't be missed.  
She climbed the stairs and entered her room. It was completely different from the rest of the house, which was decorated elegantly and modestly. Her walls were a deep purple. Her furniture was sprayed a metallic gold and several silk pillows lay tossed about on the floor. Magazines were strewn out over her four poster bed and more pictures from them covered the wall above her desk. She closed her door locking it behind her as she kicked off her boots and fell onto the bed.  
She stared up at her ceiling for what seemed like hours before she reached for her phone and dialed Salene's number. She didn't even know if she would be home, she was always so busy baby-sitting her younger cousins she was hardly home. After several rings Salene picked up, sounding a bit winded as if she had to jog to the phone.  
"Hey...Ebony...what's up?" She said between long breaths. "Hey...how'd you know it was me?" Ebony inquired. Salene laughed. "Caller Id...it works wonders Ebbs. So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Said Salene adjusting the phone on her shoulder so she could continue to paint her nails. "Oh...nothing in particular. I just wanted to you know chat." She said as she flipped through Vogue eying a pair of leather pants. "Alright...oh you know who I ran into today." Said Salene with excitement. "Who?" Said Ebony half-drifting off into space. "Amber, and guess who just broke up with her?" Said Salene trying to sound suspenseful. Ebony sighed. "Salene, how many times do I have to tell you I don't have a thing for Bray anymore. So I don't care if he is with Amber or not." Said Ebony becoming defensive. "Sorry, it's just that...I thought...you might need a date to the semiformal and well Bray's available." Replied Salene. Ebony paused for a moment, she had completely forgotten about the semiformal being next week. And it wouldn't help her social status if she showed solo, maybe Salene was right, maybe she should just ask Bray. "It's ok...I'm just a bit irritable...I think it's the caffeine." Ebony said as she got up from her bed and walked into her bathroom and started to fill the tub with water. "Speaking of caffeine...how'd it go with that Jay guy after we left?" Said Salene smiling as she looked at her perfectly done red nails.  
Ebony hadn't thought about him all day and now all of a sudden memories of their encounter started to flood her head. He certainly was attractive and he managed to make her squirm which most people couldn't do. "Ebony...hello?" Came Salene's voice through the receiver. "Oh sorry...umm his friend came and I had to get home anyway so not a whole lot." Said Ebony absent-mindedly.  
"Too bad...I'm sure he would want to go to semiformal with you." Said Salene playfully. "Ok...he was cute but I don't think I would just show up with me on his arm infront of the whole school." Said Ebony trying to make a defense for herself. "Please, don't fool yourself Ebony, if he had asked you, you know you would have said yes without thinking twice about it," Said Salene. "And I would go with him myself except I'm going with Pride."  
  
Ebony's eyes widened as what her friend just said sunk into her skull. "I didn't know you and Pride were together..." She said rather surprised. Pride had been friends with Salene since gradeschool, they went everywhere together and since Ebony and Salene had always been friends she spent a lot of time with them both. But never did she think they would get together. In all honesty she thought Pride had a thing for her up until a year ago when Salene said he didn't.  
"Well we aren't exactly together, we just decided to go with each other, as friends. I mean I don't think Pride likes me like that...I mean we are just friends so what's the harm in going to a dance together...it's not like we have obligations or that it's a date is it?" Salene started to speak so quickly Ebony was having trouble keeping up.  
"Whoa...slow down girl, it was just a question, no need to get paranoid about it. Listen I have to go... Mr. Warren's paper on the fall of Rome is due tommorow and I still have three more pages to write." Said Ebony making up an excuse to end the conversation. Her bath was ready and she really wanted to relax, besides she finished her paper days ago when it was first assigned. "Oh...right, I almost forgot I still have to do that myself. Well I'll see you tommorow, Good night Eb." Said Salene. Ebony hung up the phone and closed the bathroom door. "At last, a moment to relax." Said Ebony outloud to herself as she slid into the tub. 


	3. An uneventful day of class

The sound of beeping filled Ebony's head until she opened her eyes and hit the off button on her alarm clock. Tossing back her covers she slid out of her bed and headed to the closet. Yawning she pulled out a white shirt looked at it once and tossed it onto the floor, after tearing apart her closet for a good ten minutes she found what she was looking for. A black and red striped muscle tank with safety pins stuck into it. According to fashion analysists punk was in this year. She found a jean skirt in her drawers and a pair of maryjane's underneath her bed.  
She got dressed rather quickly and tidied her hair a bit pulling it up into a high ponytail and applying some lip gloss and eyeliner before grabbing her messanger bag and heading downstairs. She stopped in the kitchen for a glass of orange juice before she headed out the door to her car. She threw her bag on to the passanger seat and shut the door. She was late and needed to haul ass if she was gonna make it to homeroom on time.  
She turned into the parking lot at a speed that would not be recommended by one's driving instructor and found a space. She grabbed her bag and as she was walking towards the entrance clicked the button on her keys locking her car doors. She glanced down at her watch, she still had enough time to make it to class. Breathing a bit easier she stepped into the hall. In the commotion of students trying to make it to class before the bell she couldn't hear Salene calling her name from the bottom of the stairwell.  
She slipped into class taking a seat next to Lex, who had shocked everyone by showing up to class on time no less, and Trudy who was busy flirting with Bray's brother Martin. She opened her bag and pulled out her notebook and a pen ready to take notes, Mrs. Lincoln was famous for giving a ton of notes in class on Shakespeare and since the old bat was crazy enough to put something she only mentioned once in class on an exam Ebony had to be ready for anything.  
Lex had taken to playing games on his cellular phone and the beeping noise everytime he lost got to be so distracting that Ebony threw a pen at him and accidently hit him on the side of the face, though she only meant to whack his shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?" Said Lex as he felt his cheek which was starting to become red from impact. "I know you don't care about class Lex, and normally you aren't here to annoy me so I don't care what you do, but I'm trying to take notes here, cause unlike you I actually want to pass this course. So would you stop with the god damn beeping?!" Said Ebony with disgust. She apparently had raised her voice a little too loud on the last part cause everyone around them turned and looked at them, but luckily Mrs. Lincoln was to absorbed in writing on the board that she didn't pay much attention to the class. When Ebony turned back around to continue writing, Lex mocked her face causing Martin and Trudy to start laughing.  
After English Literature, she had a double class of Environmental Science. It was one of her least favorite classes but since Pride was her lab partner it wasn't as bad as it could have been. She took a seat and watched as students started filing into the room. The teacher Dr. Grange was busy setting up for class and was hunched over her desk furiously scribbling down her plans before the class started. Pride sauntered in and sat on the stool next to Ebony throwing his bag onto the lab table infront of him.  
"It's only 9:30 and I'm already starting to get fed up with school. This can't be good." Said Ebony as she rubbed her neck. "It's called being a Senior, coming to school is already too much school." Pride managed to say through a yawn then he used Ebony's shoulder as a pillow as he attempted to go back to sleep before the lesson began.  
But as Dr. Grange began to talk to them about the importance of biodegradability in our changing environment he suddenly had a lot to say. Ebony instead began to doodle in her notebook. But when the novelty of that wore off she just started to do her homework for her other classes. Finally, at 11:30 class let out and they had an hour and a half break for lunch. 


	4. The Lunch hour

A/N Thanks for the review Summer, I am glad you enjoyed the story so far. And yes this story is a "jebony" as you put it, their relationship will develop a bit later on in the story.  
  
Classes spilled out into the halls all making their way towards the cafeteria and courtyard. Ebony jokingly draped herself over Pride's shoulder as they made their way down the staircase to the courtyard. Bray was sitting on the wall with his semi-long hair falling infront of his eyes as he was busy strumming a few chords on his guitar. Salene was sitting a foot away from him munching away on an apple, when she saw Ebony and Pride approaching she hopped down from the wall and walked over to them.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Salene through a mouthful of apple. "Today has been one of the most boring days of school all year..." Ebony said as she released her grasp of Pride and pushed herself up onto the wall next to Bray. Salene gave Ebony a nod as if encouraging her to talk to Bray. But Ebony didn't have to wait long, he spoke to her first. "Are you going to the game tonight?" Asked Bray as he continued to play his guitar.  
Bray was the star of the football team, or soccer team to americans, and tonight was the state championships. They were to play Manchester Academy for the title. Ebony looked to Salene who was mouthing yes as hard as she could while Pride looked on try to figure out what she was doing. "Of course...Wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Ebony as she pulled out her water and took a sip. "Good.." Said Bray once flashing her a smile before going back to his music.  
Ebony glanced around the courtyard her hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun. Her attention was drawn to the table where Amber had sought refuge. She was surrounded by Dee, Chloe, Ellie, Trudy and Martin who were all trying to comfort her through her break up with Bray. It was rather ironic especially since Martin agreed with his brother's decision to end the relationship.  
Her focus was broken when Lex had snuck up from behind her and pulled her backwards, causing her to loose her balance and almost fall off the wall. Pride however grabbed hold of her and steadied her. Lex cleared out just in time because Ebony was about ready to kill him. "Lex! What the hell is your problem?" Shouted Ebony as he headed out of the courtyard but he didn't hear her, even if he did it was doubtful he would have answered.  
After lunch Salene accompanied Ebony to the ladies room where they could talk without Pride hearing what they were saying. "Look all i'm saying Ebbs is that you go to the game tonight and flirt with him, then casually mention the semiformal." Said Salene as she reapplied her mascara. Ebony sighed and stared at her reflection. "Fine we'll go...I'm sick of sitting at home playing little miss perfect for my parents anyways. I'll swing by your house around 7." Said Ebony as she tightened her ponytail and grabbed her bag leaving the bathroom. When she did she almost collided with Amber, who looked daggers in her direction before sulking off down the hall.  
"I didn't make him break up with you...Amber, you did that all by yourself." Said Ebony to herself as she looked at the ground then headed to her final class. 


	5. The State Championships

Ebony quickly showered when she got home and changed into a pair of worn jeans and long sleeved black shirt that hung off her shoulders. Her brown eyes glanced down at her watch, it was only five thirty, she still had an hour before she had to pick up Salene. As usual her house was empty, her parents both had meetings that were running late and left her money to order out for dinner.  
She sighed as she pulled open a drawer, which was full of menus from Italian restaurants to Chinese to Mexican. "So Ebony...which sounds good for tonight?" She asked herself as she waded through the menus and selected Hayama, a Japenese restaurant. "Sushi, yum." She said as she picked up the phone and placed her order.  
The doorbell rang twenty minutes later, she pressed a twenty-dollar bill into the delivery boy's hand and told him to keep the change as she sat on her living room couch eating her sushi with chopsticks and watching television. When she had finished it was about time for her to go and 'collect' Salene. She locked the door to her house, checking once to make sure it was secure before heading down to her car. The moment she turned the ignition she put on the radio.  
She pounded out the beat to the song on her steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn green. Finally the red light flickered out and the green one on and she continued down the road, turning on to a smaller side road. Salene's house was a medium sized brick colonial with a bunch of small shrubs out the front. Not wanting to get out of the car she honked the horn several times before Salene finally came outside. She was still pulling on her jacket when she got into the car.  
"Do you think you could have beeped that thing any louder?" Said Salene as she buckled her seatbelt. "Were gonna be late." Replied Ebony as she peeled out of Salene's drive and headed down the road at a great speed.  
  
"Don't worry Pride's mom said she would save us seats." Said Salene cheerfully. "We are not sitting with Pride's mother, I don't think I could stand seeing Mrs. McCormick shouting 'Go Pride honey, block those goals.' I mean the woman is nice but there is only so much I can take Sal." Said Ebony as she turned the car into the back parking lot near the field. As they stepped out of the car, they looked around at the Manchester campus, it's enormous stone buildings stood out even in the fading light.  
The two girls headed down to the stands where they narrowly avoided being spotted by Pride's mother and took seats close to the bench. "Oh look there is Pride." Said Salene pointing to the guy stretching under the goal. Ebony smiled and nodded as she scanned the field for Bray. She finally caught sight of him warming up around mid-field. He saw her as well and smiled before kicking the ball back to the boy he was practicing with.  
Soon the game was up and running as Manchester took the lead with one goal to zero. Pride was doing his best to block the shots Manchester kept firing in his direction but the defense was being extraordinarily weak tonight. The entire visitor's section cringed then sighed with relief when Pride narrowily blocked the ball from hitting the net. Then something had caught Ebony's eye a tall and agile player with blonde hair setting up for a goal kick. "Salene, he's here." Said Ebony as she sat straight up straining her eyes for better look. "Of course Bray's here, he plays on our team, he's the captain hun." Said Salene as she focused on the game. "No, I mean Jay, the guy from the coffee shop, he's here." Replied Ebony with a look of happiness on her face. 


	6. A Familiar Face

A/N Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I have been busy with school picking back up and work and everything but I plan to complete this story by the end of next week. So thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.  
  
Salene looked up seeing him as well. "Or you could completely forget about Bray and daydream about the guy you met at a coffee shop." Said Salene under her breath. "Hmm?" Uttered Ebony as she continued to watch the game, her eyes never leaving Jay's form.  
  
At half time Manchester was leading 2-1. The teams left to hydrate themselves on the benches and Ebony and Salene decided to opt for the hot chocolate stand to help warm them up. Apparently they were not the only ones who had this idea because a queue of around 15 people stood at the stand. "I guess everyone had the same idea as us..." Said Salene as she shoved her hands into her coat pocket. "I guess so..." Said Ebony glancing at the people standing in line next to her. "Are you going to ask him?" Said Salene out of the blue. Ebony seemed to snap back to reality. "Ask who what?" She replied. It was obvious she was in a deep thought and could hardly be torn from it. Salene shook her head as she became frustrated with Ebony not paying attention to what she was saying. "What we came here for Ebony. So you could ask Bray to the semiformal. But obviously that Jay guy has gotten to you so, forget it." Said Salene as she payed for their beverages, handing Ebony one before she walked off to sit with Pride's Mother. "Salene..." Ebony started to say before she decided to take a walk to clear her head. Leaning up against the chain link fence she watched the game commence once more. Her drink had cooled enough now for her to be able to drink it without burning her tongue, so she took a long sip savoring the chocolate goodness which was her hot coco. Her ashen eyes looked out over the field, unblinking. She was less concerned with the game than herself. Salene was mad at her, it seemed people always turned on her, not understanding why she did what she did. Manchester won the game 3-1, with an amazing bicycle-kick made by Adams the tall Maori forward. All of the central section's hopes were dashed and they hung their heads as their players returned to the bench to be "debriefed" by the coach. Manchester however was going nuts, as the trophee was being passed around from player to player. Jay was hoisted up onto his teamates shoulders and as he scanned the field something caught his eye, Ebony. His eyes went wide as if he wondered if it really was her or maybe he was just hallucinating. But then she moved, she seemed to be looking in his general direction. Was it possible she was staring at him? The cheers of congrats coming from his friends drew him back to reality but when he tried to make his way out of the crowd to go see her she was gone. Ebony had gone to the parking lot to look for Salene. After ten minutes of waiting on the hood of her car, she finally spotted her talking to a Junior named Chloe. Ebony made her way over to Salene and cleared her throat so she would take notice. "Listen Chloe, I'll catch up with you later, there is something I have to see to." Said Salene as she turned to Ebony, "What do you want Ebony?" Ebony took a breath as she psyched her up for what she was going to say. "Salene, I'm sorry about ignoring you back there. I am still going to ask Bray, it's just that I didn't expect to see Jay again, here of all places. You understand?" Ebony said slowly. Salene kicked the gravel at her feet before giving Ebony her answer. "Yeah, it's fine. So are we still heading to the not so victorious after party?" Ebony smiled. "Yeah, hop in." Ebony said as she unlocked the door to her car and got inside. 


End file.
